Across Five Aprils
by NotDeniseDonovan
Summary: A lot changes in five years. Friendships grow, and friendships end. Love blooms and dies. We lose those we thought would stay with us forever, and sometimes we lose ourselves. (Includes Donoblim, Laurwalk, Breredith. Hints of Denise/Walker, Denise/Holden, Crisspez, Bropez).
1. Jeff and Denise, April 16th, 2012

April 16th, 2012

"Denise," Jeff spoke softly from where he was sitting in the dark. "Stay."

Two words, and she was ready to blow off everything. Her call back, her job, her family. Just to continue sitting here in the dark with him. To sit next to Jeff and hold his hand, lay her head on his shoulder. To take in deep breaths of the smell of soap, coffee, and aftershave. The smell that haunted her dreams and drew her out of her nightmares.

They hadn't even been talking for the last ten minutes. They were just sitting in the dark, drunk in each other's company. All nights weren't like this, it all depended on that previous day. Who had made comments towards them, who had asked questions, who had been glancing. Everyone knew they were perfect for each other, but in the worst way possible.

Both broken and torn by another, seeking solace and healing in one another.

Denise was scared of commitment, and so she shoved relationships and intimacy away. Refused to give in.

Jeff couldn't keep a promise, and so he refused to make them.

If they were ever going to be together they needed to let go of their fears and just live, but they would never do that. So they did this instead. Sat in the dark, took short, shallow breaths of cold air.

"Stay," Jeff said again, and Denise looked out his silhouette in the darkness. The window was open, letting in a good amount of cold air, and just enough moonlight so she could see that he meant it, he wanted her here… No, there was something more in his eyes. He needed her to stay. With a sigh, the blonde walked back over to him, leaned past him and picked up the near empty bottle of wine, refilling their glasses.

"One more hour," she said gently.

And there they sat, staring out the window, drinking their wine, holding hands, sometimes one of them pulled out a cigarette and they would share the little devil that provided so much warmth. They sat there for an hour. Two hours. Three hours. And before they knew it, they were watching the sun rise. As the bustle and noise from the street began to pick up and drift in through the window, they parted until the next night, when they would sit in silence again.


	2. Joe and Lauren, April 19th, 2012

April 19th, 2012

3:14 AM

"Did you lock the door?" Lauren asked Joe, her face buried in the pillow. Joe, on the other side of the bed groaned. His arm was thrown over his eyes, trying to keep all the extra light from the blindless window out.

"You came in last," he muttered, and she struck out, kicking him in the shin. Joe dropped his arm and stared at the ceiling for a long moment. It didn't used to be like this. Things used to be easier, happier. They used to be in love, and now they were.. Well they acted as if they'd been married for years, when they'd only even been dating for two years.

"Go check the door," Lauren told him, and he listened. He stood and walked out of the room, running his hands over his face. It wasn't easy anymore, being in a relationship. It used to be simple and happy, but not anymore.

The door, to Joe's displeasure, was locked. Meaning there had been no reason for him to get out of bed to check it. And now since he was awake, there was no hope in him getting back to sleep anytime tonight.

"Fantastic," he muttered to himself angrily and walked over to the coffee pot, angrily filling the water and tossing in ground coffee. While it brewed Joe tried to figure out when things had gotten like this. Lauren seemed disinterested in him, his friends seemed to be busy every which way with each other, and here he was, awake at 3:30 in the morning making coffee, as if he was in his forties and getting ready for another shitty day of life at some dead end job he hated.

He remembered the day he realized he wanted to be with Lauren, not just be her buddy. They had both been in relationships, him with Denise, and Lauren with Darren. At first they both felt terrible about what they had done.

"It was only a kiss," he had sworn honestly to Denise, and through her tears, she had nodded. She wiped her tears away, smiled, pecked his lips, and said it was "Okay," and that she "Understood why he wanted Lauren." Darren hadn't been so forgiving. He'd given both Joe and Lauren the cold shoulder for months, until he worked things out with his ex Mia. Then he finally gave in and said he forgave them both, yet no one believed he was completely over anything.

Denise. Things had been easy with Denise. Though he loved her, being with her had always seemed like he was with one of the guys, his best friend.

"No," he said out loud. He couldn't think back to that, that was history. Lauren was his future. She had to be. He wasn't ready to give her up yet.

By the time Joe's coffee had finally finished he'd wandered over to the bookshelf, his eyes wandering over the titles, trying to find something to lull him to sleep. One title caught his eye, and it only did because he knew it wasn't his, and he knew it wasn't Lauren's "type" of reading. Somehow, in the polite exchange of each others belonging, they'd missed her copy of Wuthering Heights. Joe sat back with his mug of coffee, and began flipping through the novel. The pages were worn, and there was highlighting on every page. She used to read passages aloud to him, and he would just smile and nod. It was her favorite book. Denise always said so. A passage stopped him, he remembered Denise reading it to him.

"He's more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same." She had read that, then grinned. And exclaimed that that was just like them. Joe flipped a few more pages until he found a line that made him almost spill his coffee. Next to the highlighted portion, scribbled in the margin, was a single, three-lettered noun. 'Joe'. He was almost afraid to look at the line.

"If he loved with all the powers of his puny being, he couldn't love as much in eighty years as I could in a day."

Joe, now confused, continued to flip through, finding his name scribbled next to all sorts of angry passages. She had taken her anger on him out on her novel, degrading him to Heathcliff, one of the most well-known anti-heros in literature. She'd left the book on purpose, he'd hurt her so badly she'd left her book here, probably hoping he'd find it.

Joe groaned, he was thinking too much. It's been years, he doubted Denise was still bitter, but what if she was. With a sigh, Joe walked into the bedroom and laid down, his fingers playing with Lauren's hair.

"What?" She mumbled into the pillow.

"I love you," Joe whispered. Lauren groaned and rolled over, looking up at Joe.

"I love you too, but I'd love you more if you would let me sleep," she leaned up towards him, pecked his lips, then dropped down, falling back asleep instantly.


	3. Joey, April 19th, 2012

April 19th, 2012

11:42 PM

"I'm sorry it's so late," Joey started as he stepped into the confessional. "I just didn't know where else to go, and this seemed like the safest place for me." There was the sound of movement beyond the screen, and then he heard the Priest begin.

"You know you're always welcome here, my son," he started.

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned," Joey said. "It has been five years and eight months since my last confession."

"Confide in me, child." Said the Father of the church.

"These are my sins," Joey started, trying to remember the procedure. "In all honesty I was always a bit afraid confession, I've never been fully honest with my God." He said.

"Go on," the Priest urged.

"Of course," Joey said and cleared his throat. "Where to begin?" He mused. "I don't know if I have it in me.. Father, I've messed everything up." Joey put his head in his hands, listening for any noise on the other side of the screen, trying to hear anything, but there was nothing. "The only place I know to start is… God is the root of everything."

"I'm here to listen," began Father. "I'm here to understand you, and once you've told me, you'll find the peace you're seeking. You'll find your way once you start." Joey nodded, knowing he would feel better, he had to feel better.

"I've been holding onto this for years, I haven't told anyone. It's just one little word, never spoken but I hear it everywhere. I see it everywhere. If my parents knew, if my girlfriend… They would die. All of them, it would kill them." Joey paused, running his hands down his face. Trying to shake off his nerves. "Do you know what I'm trying-" Joey asked quickly.

"Yes," the Priest cut him off.

"What do I do?" Joey asked quietly, his voice cracking.

"Child, confide in me."

"I've known for so long, but I've always just shoved it down. Tried to ignore it, I mean the world is changing, but I'm not ready to be- to be.."

"I know you're frightened, I understand that, but I'd be careful how much I say," the Priest said carefully and Joey squeezed his eyes shut. "I can't live for you," the Priest continued. "But I know that God is with you, through him you'll always find a way."

"Can I please see your face?" Joey asked, his voice shaky, almost broken. "I'm in such a dark and scary mindset. And I need- what do I do now?"

"Child, confide in me."

"I've known for such a long time. I've always known this was wrong." Joey spoke, trying to hold himself together.

"Then keep it quiet, I will hold you secret, my Child." The Priest told Joey. On the opposite side of the screen, Joey shut his eyes tightly. Not wanting to cry. "You're just a child," the Priest continued. "You're young, you have time on your side. I promise, everything will work out."

Joey spoke in a gentle whisper, "Am I okay?"

The Priest ignored the question and continued on with his advice. "Keep your mind on other matters."

"Am I okay?" Joey asked, louder this time.

"If you pay for courage, and pray for kindness-" the Priest was just ignoring Joey at this point.

"Why aren't you answering me? Please just tell me!" Joey shouted.

"No," came the gruff answer. "You know in your heart that the teaching is clear. Faith in the Father has led you here. Don't question too much, and you'll along just fine. Whatever you have done, I know in my heart he will forgive. He will always forgive."

"Really?" Joey asked, standing and opening the door of the confessional. "He'll forgive me for cheating on my girlfriend with one of my best friends?"

"Live in His word, he will always forgive," the Priest said quietly.

"I'm sure His word has nothing to do with me putting a dick in my mouth," and with that, Joey left the church, never turning to look back at the Priest.


	4. Jeff and Rachael, April 30th, 2012

April 30th, 2012

10:30 AM

"Hey there Rach," Jeff said with a grin, holding out a bouquet of tulips. Rachael just cocked her head to the side, her lips set in a line. She was not interested in anything he had to say for himself. "I had no clue you were in the city," he continued. "Chris said you got in touch with him, and he sent me over here." The woman rolled her eyes and began to shut the door, which Jeff caught with his foot.

"I don't want to see you," she told him harshly. "There's nothing you could say to me that would make me care at all," she told him.

"I was scared," he told her. "What was I supposed to do?" He asked, trying to push the door open.

"Literally anything other than what you did," she snapped. After a moment, she continued. "You knocked me up, then left me high and dry."

"I did not leave you high and dry, I graduated!" he fought and she laughed.

"You fled the state!" She shouted. "Do you have any idea how terrifying it is to go through that, alone!? No, you don't because you moved to New York and you got to live, and have fun, while I got to live with my parents and develop cankles!"Jeff's eyes glazed over for a moment, and Rachael snapped her fingers in his face. "Why are you making that face?" She asked.

"I," he began slowly. "I thought you had an abortion." He said and she shook her head.

"You don't know anything about anything, Blim." Jeff ran his hand through his hair, trying to think of what to say.

"I'm a dad?" Was all he could muster up to ask.

"No, Jeff." Rachael said, snapping him out of whatever he was thinking. "A dad is there when his daughter is born. A dad helps to name his baby. A dad helps with the awful fucking sleep pattern of a newborn. If you were her dad, her name would be Blim, not Soglin."

"What's her name?" Jeff asked quietly.

"Jemma Julietta Soglin," Rachael answered after a short moment. "I call her Jemmy."

"I want to see her," Jeff said suddenly. "Does she look like me? Is she here now?" Rachael just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Not in this lifetime, Blim." Then the door slammed shut, the deadbolt locked, and Jeff could've sworn he heard the faintest cry of a baby inside the apartment.


	5. Brian and Meredith, May 3rd, 2012

May 3rd, 2012

6:18 AM

"Hey," Brian whispered. "Babe, the alarm." He told Meredith who groaned and rolled over, into Brian.

"I don't wanna get up," she said and Brian nodded.

"I know baby, but you have to." Even though he didn't need to be up for at least four more hours, Brian stood up and stretched. "Come on," he said walking around the bed and picking her up.

"What are you gonna do?" She asked with a giggle, snuggling into his chest. "Are you going to drop me in water or something?"

"I'm not a dick, Merry," he told her laughing. He carried her into the kitchen and set her down, then started looking around for something to make for her to eat.

"Are you making me breakfast?" She asked him happily, her head resting in her palm.

"Yeah I am," he said leaning over to kiss the tip of her nose.

"Can you make coffee too?" She asked and he smiled, nodding. He set the maker and while it brewed her set some bacon into a pan and let it start sizzling.

"So what's on your agenda today?" He asked her.

"Well I'm going to drop Seb and Bella off at school, then De wanted to meet up. She needs new dance stuff, she has an audition and she hates shopping alone." Brian nodded. "What about you?" Brian thought for a long moment, trying to figure out what he actually was going to spend his day on.

"Uh, the Langs and I are uh. Trying to find something to work on, you know? It's a process…" He said awkwardly. Since Holy Musical B man, Brian had felt like he was in a slump, creatively and career-wise.

"Oh fun," Meredith said, still falling asleep on her hand.

"Any good gossip recently?" Brian asked, trying to get her to wake up.

"Rachael Soglin is back in town," Meredith said. "Chris told me, I never really knew her. I was a couple years younger than her, but you guys had some classes right? She was really good friends with Jeff and Chris though, but Deeds hasn't said anything about Jeff talking to her, so who knows what went on there?" Meredith shrugged and Brian slid the bacon onto her plate and gave her a mug of coffee.

"I don't like Denise with Jeff," Brian said with a shrug. "He's one of my best friends, hes a great guy. I just think Denise can do better."

"Oh yeah?" Meredith asked with a smile. "Like who?"

"I don't know, its not my business... I liked her with Joe, she seemed happy."

"And she doesn't seem happy doing whatever she's doing with Jeff?" Meredith asked, actually very curious what he thought.

"She seems like she's drawn into herself," Brian said eventually. "Maybe they'll get back together soon," he added. "Joe thinks Lauren is going to leave him," he told Meredith. "We talked about it last wednesday at poker."

"What else do you talk about at poker? Anything about me?"

"Only how lucky i am that you decided i was worth your time." He said and she giggled, leaning in to kiss him.

"Can we go on a date tonight?" She asked, and without thinking. Brian responded.

"Of course, text me what you to do,an d I'll take care of everything else," he told her. She grinned and stood up, finishing her coffee.

"Okay, I gotta go get dressed and run I'm a little late," she said with a giggle and Brian watched her run around the apartment with heart eyes. After a quick kiss, Meredith ran out the door and. Brian sighed, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?" Answered a gruff voice.

"Hey Dad, its me," Brian said.

"Oh, Brian." Was all his dad answered with.

"Hey I um, I'm running a little low on cash these days," he said softly.

"What a surprise," his father answered. After a long silence, he continued. "I'll transfer some money into your account, but you need to come home for a weekend. Put on a tie and meet your stepmother." His father told him. "Bring your girlfriend out here, get along with your sister, pose for family photos."Brian thought for a long moment, trying to decide what he would do.

"Which weekend?" He asked finally.

"Does this coming weekend work?" His father asked and Brian already knew the answer.

"It does, we'll be there. Thanks Dad," Brian said softly.

"Anytime Junior, you know I'll never turn you away when you need me." Brian's father said, trying to show his son he truly cared.

"I know, Dad."


	6. Jeff and Denise, May 8th, 2012

May 8th, 2012

11:41 AM

"Morning," Jeff greeted Denise, walking up behind her in the coffee shop. She grinned, turning to him, shocked when he leaned down to peck her lips.

"Oh wow, hey," she said and laughed gently. "I wasn't expecting that," she told him and laughed again. He sat down across from her and shrugged, she pushed the muffin she had been picking at towards him and he started pulling it apart.

"Should I not have done that?" He asked her. "I know things have never really gotten hot and heavy between us, but I figured we were basically at that point." Jeff said as he picked at the muffin and reached to take a sip from her coffee.

"Actually that's not true," Denise pointed out. "Remember back in like 2008, I came to visit Mere on Halloween. She took me to Chris Allen's party, by the time I got there you were already sloshed, and somehow you pumped me full of drinks," Denise reminded him laughing.

"Doll, I honestly don't remember most of 2008," he said and chuckled, reaching to take her hand.

"I woke up the next morning and ran," she told him. "I thought you were so cool, and I was such a dork," she said laughing. Denise looked at her hand in Jeff's a little surprised he was being so forward. Jeff had always been standoffish with her, when it came to physical contact. Yes, when they were alone they sometimes held hands, but most contact was limited to their sides being pressed together, his arm flung over her shoulder, his head in her lap, but that was always in private, late at night.

"You're not a dork," he told her. "I just can't believe you let me sleep with you. I'm trash, and you're a sparkling goddess," he said chuckling, his thumb drawing patterns on the back of her hand. Since finding out that Rachael was in Chicago with her-, their baby, and since she was still refusing to let him see the baby, Jeff had been trying to move on with his life. "You're a blonde bombshell that could do so much better than me."

"I'm sure I could," Denise teased him. "But you're so cute, so I'll keep you around." She paused, trying to figure out what to make of the situation. "You're being very open today," she said. "Did something happen?" Jeff nodded, and sighed.

"Let's take a walk, doll face," he said standing up and wrapping his arm around her waist. Jeff pulled her outside before he began to talk. "There was this girl, back in the old days, that held my heart. Things didn't work out, and she kept my heart, for years and years." Denise kept her head down while he talked, trusting he wouldn't lead her into a building. "I ran into her, not too long ago, and a part of me always assumed that if we ran back into each other, things would spark and we'd fall back in love, or whatever."

"And did things spark?" Denise asked, feeling her stomach churn listening to him talk about another woman he was in love with.

"No," Jeff said flatly. "But I got closure, and I got my heart back. And now I'm not worried about what I would do if she would want me back. Now I'm free."

"Free with me?" Denise asked, pulling Jeff to a stop. He grinned, stepping in front of her.

"Free with you," he said and leaned in to kiss her softly.


	7. Joe and Lauren, May 10th, 2012

May 10th, 2012

9:47 PM

Lauren sighed and sat down on the bed, looking up at Joe who was hovering in the doorway. Neither one of them wanted to speak, but they both knew one of them had to say something soon.

"We should've figured something like this would happen," Joe said and Lauren looked up at him, slightly confused.

"What?" She asked. Her voice was hoarse, and Joe could only assume it was because she had been crying. There hadn't been any yelling, so he had to assume it was just her tears.

"That's how we are, we love passion and excitement. Spontaneity. It was only a matter of time before one of us got bored of this monogamy. It just sucks that you cracked first."

"You know I love you Joe," she told him and he nodded.

"I know that, Lo. And I love you too. But maybe we're just not the right combination."

"You're breaking up with me?" Lauren asked. She wasn't sure what she expected, but she actually hadn't expected this. "You're not even going to fight for me?"

"Why would I?" Joe countered. "This hasn't been working for a while, why should we try and force it when we know neither one of us is happy with being like this." When Joe finished, Lauren was silent for a long time. He was right, and she knew that. That's why she ran off with someone else, because she wasn't happy with acting married, she wanted more.

"I know you're right," she said. "But I resent your tone, so I'm going to argue." She told him, and with a small smile, Joe nodded.

"I was happy with what we had," she told him. "I've loved you for so long, and it's not my fault we lost our flare, we got bored, and that's not all my fault, or all your fault either. Our partnership ended because we're both shitty partners." Lauren tried explaining and Joe shook his head.

"I'm a great partner," he told her and she rolled her eyes. Lauren was annoyed now and gave a large sigh. All the tears she had shed earlier were long forgotten.

"You know what Joe, you're right. You're also right, about us needing to break up. I'm going to stay here tonight, you can come grab your stuff tomorrow when I'm at work."

"You're kicking me out now?" He asked her. "Are you serious?" Lauren just nodded.

"It was my apartment first, you can go stay with the Langs again. We can go back to normal," she said.

"This is bullshit," he mumbled and Lauren just turned her head. Joe shook his head angrily and started packing what he could. "Just tell me," he said slowly. "Who was it?"

"Darren Criss."


	8. Joe and Rachael, May 10th, 2012

May 10th, 2012

10:18 PM

Joe was angry, Lauren was the one who had cheated, why was he the one that had been kicked out? The Langs always had company these days, so he'd probably end up on a couch, and that is not how he wanted to spend his night. His next option was Brian Holden, but he knew Holden was on his way out of town right now, and the last thing he needed was Joe trying to mooch off him for a few days. Next would be Jeff Blim, and the more he thought, the better that idea seemed. So he pulled his phone out, and dialed Blim's number.

"Joe?" Jeff answered.

"Hey man, are you busy?" Joe asked. He could hear noise in the background, as if Jeff was out somewhere.

"Not really, I'm downtown and the fucking Barbie doll I brought is trying to con drinks away from some guys so we can get drunk," he said with a short laugh.

"Sounds like fun, I won't keep you then." Joe said shortly.

"Hey no, what's up? Do you need help?" Jeff asked, he was a good friend, but Joe knew he'd probably rather be with whatever girl he was tricking into falling in love with him.

"No, it's nothing I was just looking for someone to watch the game with, but you're busy I'll call Denise or Eric, maybe one of the Strauss's."

"Right, uh yeah. We'll talk tomorrow then," Jeff said and Joe gave a small grunt.

"Yeah, later." And hung up. His next call to Eric Kahn Gale went to voicemail, and his third went to Denise who answered on the third ring.

"Hey there, stud," she greeted. She sounded like she had a smile on her face a couple drinks in her system.

"Hey doll face," he said. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm downtown with a boy," she said. "Were you and Lauren hoping to do a double date? Cause I could probably swing that." She offered.

"Actually, Lauren and I broke up tonight. She kicked me out." The line went silent for a long moment. "Deeds?"

"Yeah? Sorry, Joe. I didn't mean to drop you. So where are you going to stay tonight?" She asked, and Joe sighed.

"I was hoping you could help me out." There was more silence on the other end.

"You can head to my place, I don't know if I'll make it back tonight, but my spare key is in the same place it used to be. I just washed all my sheets so they smell like lavender."

"You're a gem," he told her. "Do you ever think that maybe we never should have-," Denise cut him off.

"We're not doing this right now, Joe. I'll try and get home so we can talk, but I'm not having this conversation while I'm on a date." Joe stayed silent this time. "Go Joe, I'll see you as soon as I can. Feel free to eat, or cook, watch movies, I think I have last nights game recorded. Just stay safe, don't drink all my liquor. I'll see you soon."

"Promise?" He asked, walking with his head down against the wind.

"Promise," she responded, their call broke up slightly, then clicked telling him she had disconnected.

"You must be desperate for company if you're going to an ex," came a voice and Joe quickly turned around. In front of Joe stood a five foot Rachael Soglin, with a child on her hip.

"Rachael?" Joe asked surprised. "What the hell?" He laughed and leaned down for a hug. "Holy shit-," she cut him off and hit him with her purse.

"Language!" She snapped. In college, Joe and Rachael had been friends. It had been through her that Joe had met Chris Allen and Jeff Blim. They had kept in touch over the years, Jeff told her about his girlfriends and jobs, and Rachael talked about her family and what few jobs she had. One thing that she seemed to have ignored, was the baby.

"Is she yours?" He asked confused, and she gave a short shrug.

"If you don't feel like crawling back to your ex, you can stay with us tonight," she said. Joe barely thought before he was nodding and accepting her invitation. "Fantastic," she said. "Can you take her? She's about to fall asleep and she's bigger than I am," Rachael teased and Joe awkwardly took the child, who instantly curled against him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in Chicago?" He asked and she gave him a shrug.

"I don't plan on staying. I'm watching my aunts kids while she trains for some job out in California. She was late coming home tonight so my poor baby had to stay up late." Rachael cooed softly, ruffling the little girls hair.

"Yeah, about the baby," Joe said. "When did this happen?"

"About four years and forty-eight pounds ago," she said. "I'm smaller than I was before I was even pregnant, which is pretty great, I think." She said and laughed. Joe wasn't laughing, he was still confused as hell.

"And her dad?" Joe asked. He was trying to see any tell tale signs of the men he knew Rachael had been with, but all he saw were Rachaels eyes, Rachaels hair, Rachael, Rachael, Rachael.

"He's not in our lives," she said with a shrug. "He tried to be, for a few minutes, but I don't want him. I don't need him."

"So how old is she? You must have been pregnant your last year of college," he said and she nodded.

"She's four, and yeah, I wore spanx for the last three months I was in school."

"You played Ivy in Bare: A Pop Opera," he pointed out.

"I don't know if the show was a prophecy, or a sign, or just plain irony, but who knows?" She said and shrugged. She walked a little further and pulled her keys from her purse.

"Who's her father, Rach?" Joe asked again and Rachael sighed.

"Not important, Joe." Joe went silent and carried the four year old upstairs behind Rachael, she opened the front door and let him in. "Just set her on the couch, I still have to feed her." Joe nodded and set her down. It wasn't a large apartment, but it seemed like it was enough room. "The guest room is right there, but it's next to Jemma's room, so she might wake you up."

"I'm a heavy sleeper," he said and gave her a gentle smile. Joe knew about Rachael's history, she was the middle child of six, the poor children of Russian immigrants who eventually made their fortune and allowed their children to thrive. Her mother died when she was young, and her dad was quick to remarry and divorce three different times. Rachael took up the role of mother, and lost a lot of her adolescence trying to keep her siblings out of trouble. She spent most of her life fending for herself, no one ever even trying to take care of her, never asking for help. And here she was now, a mother, living alone in one of the most dangerous cities in the country, fending for herself.

Joe sighed and walked over to Rachael, holding her in a hug. She didn't question it, just sighed and hugged him back. She relaxed under his touch and he pulled back just enough to kiss her forehead.

"Thank you," he said and she nodded.

"Anytime, Walker." She paused, pulling away from him. "Go take a shower, I'll make something to eat." He nodded and headed that way. In the guest room, Joe sent a text to Denise, telling her he wouldn't be over, and to have fun with Jeff. No one had said that they were out together, but the way Jeff talked about his "Barbie doll", with affection so evident in his voice, he knew it could only be Denise that he was talking about. Especially since only Denise would go up to random men to try and get drinks for her and her date.

'We'll get together' she responded. 'Soon.'.

After his shower, Joe walked out to find Jemma in bed, and Rachael stirring a pot.

"I reheated some stroganoff," she told him. "I'll make your plate, go sit down."

"You sound like my mother," he told her with a laugh. Rachael just smiled and filled a plate, pushing it towards him.

"Eat, sweet pea," she told him as her phone went off. Rachael groaned at the caller ID and answered. "What?" Joe listened to her half of the conversation while she bit the callers head off. "No, you're not allowed to see her. Because I said so, that's why. Well you're drunk, there's reason numero uno. Reason two, I can hear a woman talking in the background and that's not good behavior. No. Not happening. Nope. Goodbye." And she hung up.

"Was that him?" Joe asked. "Was that Daddy?" Rachael nodded and sighed.

"Chris told him I was in town and he found me, and he's acting like a puppy I kicked."

"Is he dangerous?" Joe asked, now concerned. "If you want me to stay around for a while and make sure nothing happens, I can." Rachael just smiled.

"You're a good man, Joe, but I'm not going to put that responsibility on you. He's not dangerous at all. He would never hurt me. He's a good man too." Joe just nodded. "But can I ask a weird kind of favor?" She asked and slowly, he nodded. "Can you sleep in my bed tonight? It's just been a while since I've been touched by anyone other than my daughter. I just, I miss contact." Joe chuckled and stood up, pulling Rachael into another hug.

"Poor thing," he said before nodding. "Of course, I'll even spoon you if you're super nice." Rachael hit him and rolled her eyes.

"You're an idiot, I hate you." She told him.

"No you don't," he replied.

"No I don't."


	9. Brian and Meredith, May 10th, 2012

May 10th, 2012

11:14 PM

"I can't believe I haven't met your parents before now," Meredith said from the passenger seat. She was sitting on her hands, and rocking back and forth to the beat of the song that was playing.

"Just my dad," he corrected her. "And his new wife." Brian said, his hands clenching around the steering wheel.

"Brian," Meredith said softly, and he looked over at her for a second, before returning his gaze to the road. "Parents get divorced and remarry all the time," she said slowly. "You can't be bitter forever, it's keeping you separated from your family. Your dad, your sister.." Meredith paused. "It's time to forgive." Brian didn't respond for a long time, and Meredith felt like she had overstepped.

"Mere, I know you're right, but it's still hard," Brian was quiet for a long time before he continued. "He left my mom for her, and I watched my mothers heart break, and I blamed this woman, and my dad for that." Meredith nodded and rubbed his arm.

"Bri, everything will work out, I promise." Brian didn't respond, he just continued to drive.

"It's good to see you," His dad said as Brian and Meredith walked through the front door. Lydia's making dinner, but it isn't ready yet," Brian's dad continued, taking Meredith's bag from her hand.

"Well it smells great," Meredith said and earned her a few grateful looks. Brian's' dad, Brian Sr. looked so much like her boyfriend, Meredith had to do a double take. Yes he was older, and looked a bit angrier, but the resemblance was still uncanny. About thirty minutes later, Brian and Meredith found themselves at an almost silent dinner. Katie, Brian's sister, kept looking up from her plate and gazing around at the awkward family reunion.

"So Meredith," Lydia began looking over at the brunette. "You're an actress?" Meredith nodded and swallowed.

"Uh yeah, but I mean I work on a lot of other stuff," she said and Lydia raised her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Lydia asked, and Meredith looked at Brian who was staring down at his plate.

"Well I have a band, and I write music stuff for that, uh my best friend, Denise, and I are working on writing our own musical but that's coming along slowly, neither one of us are as talented as Brian and the Langs, when it comes to writing stuff." Meredith said with a smile, but Brian just kept his gaze cast down at his food.

"Is that true, Brian?" Lydia asked. "I mean your dad said you made some internet fame for yourself with theatre, but I never-". Brian cut her off.

"You never bothered to get online and look for yourself? It really isn't that hard to type in my name in a search box." Brians father began to speak, but Katie jumped in first.

"Brian quit being a prick, she doesn't know Harry Potter, or Batman, there's no reason for her to watch your shows because she won't understand half the jokes."

"This is bullshit," he said and stood up from the table stalking off towards his childhood bedroom. Meredith quickly followed, apologizing to everyone quietly.

"Brian," Meredith said softly, shutting the door behind her. He ignored her and stood, looking out the window. "We didn't come all the way out here so you could verbally attack this woman." She said and Brian rolled his eyes, still not turning to look at her. "When you grow up, feel free to come find me. Until then sit up here and pout." With that, Meredith left the room and returned to the dinner table just as Brian's father stood and walked upstairs.

"$25,000 if you come downstairs, apologize, and play the good son for the rest for the weekend." Then he left Brian alone, who hated himself for it, but walked downstairs and apologized to his stepmother, who smiled sadly and nodded.

"We have so much planned for this weekend," she said happily, and everyone at the table smiled, some were smaller than the others.

**Let me know who you'd like to see in the next chapter!**


	10. Darren and Lauren, May 11th, 2012

May 11th, 2012

10:34 AM

"How'd he take it?" Darren asked, rubbing his eyes. Lauren shrugged and sipped her water.

"As well as is expected," she told him and Darren nodded. They were talking over Skype, because even though they wanted to be together, it was easier said than done.

"So he seemed hurt?" Darren asked and Lauren nodded.

"Obviously," she said. "I mean look at me, I'm a total catch." She said sarcastically and Darren chuckled slightly.

"When are you going to come out here?" Darren asked laying his head in his arms.

"I don't know, D. I have a lot of stuff going on out here, what about you? Why can't you come out to me?"

"I'm pretty busy for the next month or so, but I mean, afterwards I could probably spend about a month in Chicago," he said and Lauren nodded.

"And maybe I can start cutting ties here, head out to LA with you. It'd be better for my career anyway, right?" She asked and he beamed, nodding.

"It definitely would be, and it would be really nice having you in bed every night again," he told her and smiled smugly.

"Oh so we're just going to assume I'm moving in with you, then?" Lauren asked, raising her eyebrows. "Aren't you forward," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey, hey," Darren said, holding his hands up in surrender. "I've been waiting for you to come back to me since the day we ended things. Of course I'm going to be a little excited, but if you want to take things as slow as molasses, I'll wait for you, wherever you want me to be." Lauren smiled at him, at Darren. This man who had promised to wait for her, through thick and thin, and everything else. Despite everything else, here he was, waiting for her, like her prince charming.

"I'd love to move in with you D," she told him and he grinned.

"But what about until then?" He asked. "What about all this time between now and a month or so when I see you again?" He asked and she held up a finger, telling him to wait. He watched as she disappeared off screen and waited until she came back into view, holding a Michigan sweatshirt.

"This is yours," she told him. "I kept it, you know, like a thief," she teased and he laughed. "I'll keep this, and I'll wear your colors until I see you again."

"My colors?" He asked her and she nodded, pulling it over her head.

"Maize and azure, your colors. We'll talk and text every day, send handwritten love letters, and postcards. We'll make it work, Darren. It's only a month." Darren seemed to get serious after she said that.

"A lot changes in a month, Lo. A month ago you thought you loved Joe."

"A month ago I was stuck in a dead end relationship with Joe."

"You still love him," Darren said. "I can see it in your eyes." Lauren set her lips in a tight line and shrugged. Not sure what to say.

"Maybe I do, but I've always held a flame for you."

"I can't believe I just screwed him over, the way he screwed me." Darren said, rubbing his face. "I feel like such a fucking jackass," he groaned.

"Alls fair in love and war," she said and Darren rolled his eyes.

"Gotta love a good idiom once in a while." He teased and she rolled her eyes again.

"Was that not good enough for you? What about, 'Love and war are the same thing, stratagems and polity are as allowable in the one, as the other.' Better?" She asked, raising her eyebrows and Darren shook his head.

"No clue what you said, babe. But you looked fantastic saying it." Darren said and Lauren flicked him off. "As much as I'm loving this encounter," he said. "I actually have to run to work, I'm already a little late," he said and she made a sour face.

"Sorry, I didn't know-," he cut her off with a smile.

"Hey, hush. Not your fault, we'll talk later though, okay?"

"Alright, bye D."

"Bye Lo."

Let me know who you want to see in the next chapter!


	11. Joe and Rachael, May 19th, 2012

May 19th, 2012

8:32 AM

"You know you don't have to stay here," Rachael told Joe for the umpteenth time since he'd taken up lodging at her apartment.

"I'm so aware of that," he told her. "But I like it here, I like the little family aspect we have going on," he teased and she smiled. Since the night they had run in to each other, Joe had been staying with Rachael and Jemma. Rachael sighed and continued to prepare breakfast for herself, Joe, and Jemma.

"Are you going to come with us to the aquarium?" Rachael asked and Joe nodded.

"Yeah sure, I haven't been in years, it'll be cool," he said and Rachael grinned. "You have to promise we go see the sharks though," Jemma who had been watching cartoons turned around quickly.

"Sharks are the defenders of the sea, however they are incredibly docile," Joe and Rachael stared at her, open mouthed, the four year old just grinned and turned back around to the television.

"What the fuck was that?" Joe asked in a hushed whisper and Rachael smiled, shaking her head.

"I'm pretty sure her daddy said the exact same thing to me on our first date," she told him and Joe looked back at the young girl.

"What does she get from him?" Joe asked. "I mean, she just looks so much like you. The black hair, your cheekbones, your lips." Rachael grinned and looked at her daughter, who was watching Avatar on Netflix.

"She's precocious," Rachael said. "I think that's her father, though I doubt he'd admit it. She's so clever, that's him. She has his mind, I hope she has his talent too. Music and junk," Rachael said. "I'm trying to teach her as much as possible, before she starts school. She knows just as much Russian and French as she does English. She understands the concept of numbers, she can read childrens books in all three languages. I'm hoping I can give her what book-smarts I have, and her dads brain will do the rest. Social skills, musicality, aptitude for writing and performing. I want her to have it all, I want her to have a perfect little bubble life. To not know of all the hate and harm in the world, to be protected from everything wrong or dangerous. I want her to be a doctor, and a lawyer, an astronaut, a humanitarian, an actress, a director, whatever she wants, I want for her. I just hope that I'm preparing her for that." Rachael rambled on, not realizing how much she had truly said until she was finished. Rachael never talked about her daughter this way with anyone, and it was like a bursting dam, and it all just flooded out. Joe listened to her, trying to figure out who Jemma's father was, but there were just so many people it could be. She had said he'd come to see her, and the baby not too long ago, which means he was in Chicago. Jemma was four, nearly five, which means Rachael was pregnant at the end of her Senior year at Michigan.

"Rachael, you're an incredible mother. You're going to raise an amazing daughter, with or without her father." Joe knew very few people that had been in her class, Jeff, Chris Allen, a few girls he'd tried to hit on. Jeff was the obvious answer, when it came to baby daddy, but that's why Joe didn't think it was him. Jeff was a good guy, if he had knocked a girl up, especially his girlfriend at the time, he would have stuck around.

"I'm gonna go get her dressed," Rachael said softly. "We'll leave in twenty?" She asked and he nodded. "Thank you, Joe. It really means a lot to me, that you're sticking around and whatever," she said and laughed.

"Anything for you, Mama," he said and she smiled and squeezed his knee before taking Jemma into her bedroom. Joe watched then go and sighed. Now if Chris Allen were the father, that could make sense. A one night stand, Jeff finds out, he leaves, Rachael is hurt, doesn't want anything to do with Chris or Jeff, Jeff moves to New York, later moves to Chicago where he and Chris patch everything up. "Fuck," he muttered. Chris Allen was Jemma's father.

"Language," Rachael snapped from the bedroom and Joe walked over, pushing the door open.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting," he said, slightly shocked by what he saw. Rachael was sitting in a rocking chair and Jemma was on her lap, being breastfed. "I- uh, sorry," he said and quickly backed out.

"Hey, chill, come back," Rachael said and Joe awkwardly walked if and avoided even looking in Rachael's direction. "Let me break it down for you," she said. "It's healthier for the baby to breastfeed up until they lose their baby teeth, it isn't until that point that Jemma's immune system will be fully developed anyway. It's not dependent parenting, because it's only ever in the morning or at night, or sometimes during the day when she gets scared or nervous. It's not weird, perfectly natural. Now you can leave," she said and Joe turned to walk out, before turning to her.

"If you're doing it, I'm sure it's what's best for her. You don't owe me any explanation for anything you do."

"I appreciate that," she told him. "Not everyone thinks like that," she said. Joe just nodded before walking out and shutting the door behind him quietly. He'd just sat down on the couch when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. Lauren.

"Hey Lo," he said, picking it up.

"Hey Joe," she replied. "I was uh, wondering if you wanted to do something today. I know it's probably weird or whatever, but I don't want to lose our friendship you know?" Joe was silent for a little bit, he could hear Rachael signing to Jemma in the other room and he smiled, shaking his head.

"Actually I can't, I made a promise I can't break." Lauren was quiet this time.

"Oh uh, what about tonight?" She asked carefully, and Joe shook his head again.

"Sorry Pez, I'm all booked up. Maybe Denise is free? You guys can get together with Ariel Arce and start your own version of the First Wives Club," he said and chuckled, after a moment she gave a short laugh too.

"You're not funny, idiot," she told him and Joe shrugged.

"I'd like to beg to differ," he said and chuckled.

"You're still going on tour though, right?" Laurena asked, concerned. Apocalytour was getting ready to take off, and if Joe didn't go, because of Lauren. Well shit would suck.

"Of course I am, I wouldn't miss that for the world." He paused."I'm completely serious, though. I can't do anything right now."

"Text me when you can. alright?" She said, and the bedroom door opened and Rachael walked out with Jemma holding her hand. Joe smiled to himself, looking at the two of them.

"Uh-huh," he said and hung up the phone. "What are you most excited about seeing?" Joe asked Jemma, picking her up while Rachael grabbed her purse.

Rachael watched how easily Jemma talked to Joe, holding onto him while he held her. It was a weight off her shoulders, knowing Jemma wouldn't have trouble making friends.

"Mama," Joe said turning, grinning at Rachael. "Let's go, Miss Jemma wants to see the jellyfish."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Rachael said checking her phone, ignoring a text from Jeff. "Joseph, remind me to call Chris Allen later, alright?" She said and Joe nodded, then the three of them walked out of the apartment and off for a day of being mistaken for a family more times than either of them were comfortable with.

Let me know who you'd like to see in the next chapter! I'm thinking of doing a part two to this chapter. What other Starkids would you like to see written about? Also, I messed up the dates, so instead of Apocalyptour starting May 12th, I'm starting it June 12th.


	12. Jeff, Chris, and Denise, May 19th, 2012

May 19th, 2012

11:14 AM

Denise smiled and raised her arms above her head, watching as the eleven or so toddlers did the same.

"Stretch my beautiful butterflies," she said happily. One of the few boys in the class grumbled about being a butterfly.

"What would you rather be, Adam?" She asked, moving to sit and stretch her legs.

"A spider!" He said happily and the three boys laughed, while the girls made grossed-out faces.

"Okay butterflies and spiders," Denise said and the children giggled. "Now that you're all stretched out, Miss Gabby is going to take you into the next room." The kids followed the woman that came to collect them, and Denise packed her things into her bag and began to walk out, letting Cynthia at the front desk know she'd be back to teach her next class later. Denise walked a couple blocks to Chris Allen's apartment, and let herself in with her key.

"Hey Deeds," Chris said, looking up from his computer.

"Hey!" She greeted, setting her stuff down by the door and pulling her shoes off. "What are you working on?" She asked and he waved her over. She sat on the arm of the chair he was sitting on, and watched him hit a replay button, and a video began to play.

It was of her, when she had gone to Jeff's family lake house with Chris, Jeff, Meredith, Brian, Eric and Jade. Chris had spent a great deal of time taking videos and pictures while they had been there, but that was just Chris, he always had a camera. She saw herself laughing in the sand, her hair pulled back and her huge sunglasses covering her eyes. She was clapping like a seal at something Meredith had said. Next was a short clip of Denise turning her head, her eyes focused on something offscreen, she gave a short smile, and knew she'd been staring at Jeff. Next Denise was talking to the camera, "Why are you filming me?" She asked and behind the camera Chris chuckled. "Because you're beautiful." He told her, and the clip changed again. The rest of the videos were of her, laughing and talking, using her whole body to tell a story. The camera followed her when she walked down to the shore, and put her feet in the water. Denise watched herself as she stared out across the water, where the moon hung low in the sky. "When the moon hits your eye, like a big pizza pie!" She sang softly, turning to look back at Chris and the camera. "Macklemoré!" She sang and laughed so hard at her own joke, she started crying. The video ended, and Chris shut the computer.

"It's a work in progress," he told her. "I hope you don't mind me using your face to get famous," he joked and she shrugged.

"You made me look beautiful, and graceful, how could I be upset?" She asked, and Chris just nodded.

"You do the beautiful thing all on your own, I just document it and set it to a pretty song. Speaking of," he continued. "I want to use one of Nick Gage's songs for the score, but he's on the fence about giving it to me. Think you could talk to him?" Chris asked and Denise nodded. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water.

"I'll try, but you might want a backup plan." She said and Chris nodded, opening his computer back up and starting to type.

"Yeah I'll ask Jeff to get right on that," he said sarcastically. "Someone has kept him too holled up recently to do anything," he said and Denise made a face.

"Sorry bud, I stole your best friend," she apologized with a short laugh and Chris shook his head.

"Not at all, you're both my best friends as long as you don't break his heart, or him yours, our little threesome will work out just fine," he said and looked up at Denise.

"A threesome I'm totally open to, by the way," she teased and Chris rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You're a wild one," he said with a sigh and Denise nodded, checking her phone. She leaned on the counter as Chris's front door opened and Jeff walked in.

"Hey look!" He said happily. "The love of my life and my girlfriend!" He joked and Chris and Denise laughed.

"Did you guys have a date that I'm cockblocking?" Denise asked and Chris began to answer, but Jeff cut him off.

"Yeah actually, we were gonna go pick up chicks, right man? Chicks man, chicks."

"Let's get some chicks," Chris replied. "Chicks man, chicks." Denise smiled at her two favorite boys.

"Okay call me crazy, but at you guys just quoting a Dane Cook special?" She asked and they laughed at her.

"Here's a dirty little secret," Chris said walking over to Denise. He leaned next to her and put his hand on her lower back, then pointed at Jeff who was sitting in an armchair, with his arms crossed, grinning. "Your little boy toy over there used love Dane Cook," Chris told her and Denise wrinkled her nose.

"You were a Cook-Fan?" She asked and Jeff nodded.

"More or less," Jeff said walking over to the two. Chris dropped his hand from Denise's back and turned to pull a beer out of the fridge. Jeff grabbed Denise's waist and grinned at her.

"More like diehard," Chris said, beginning to sip his beer.

"It's still a little early to drink, don't you think?" Denise asked, kind of concerned, and Chris just shook his head.

"I have some stuff to work on, and it's usually a bit easier when I'm buzzed," he said and Denise nodded. Jeff watched Chris, then grabbed Denise's hand.

"Do you want us out of here so you can work?" Jeff asked. "We'll get out of your hair and go get lunch, then the three of us to get together for dinner and you can show us what you've been working on?" Jeff suggested and Chris made a face.

"It's nowhere near ready for public viewing," Chris said. "But dinner would be great." Denise grinned at the two boys.

"Can we go to a karaoke bar?" She asked. Then she put on a Southern drawl, "I've been working on my Shania Twain for a bit." She laughed and Jeff groaned.

"Alright Shania, let's leave Chris to work, I have something I wanna show you," he said. Denise nodded and kissed Chris's cheek, and Jeff gave Chris a quick hug. "See ya later, buddy," Jeff said and the duo walked out.

"So what do you have to show me?" Denise asked curiously, swinging their entwined hands. Jeff smiled down at her and pulled her to his car.

"I decided to get completely cliche and pack a picnic," he told her and chuckled nervously.

"You're so cute," she told him and slid into the passenger seat. "Where is the picnic going to be? Millennium?" Jeff nodded and turned on the car.

"Yeah, let's do that." He paused and pulled his car out, driving in the direction of the park. "What's your next class" He asked her.

"It's a booty boot camp at three," she told him and Jeff grinned.

"Perfect," he joked. "Can I sit in?" He joked and she stuck her tongue out and wrinkled her nose.

"No you may not, it's filled with all these hot, slamming, college girls, and you'd run away with any one of them," she said and Jeff reached over, putting his hand on her knee.

"Don't worry, Doll. I'm never going to run from you," he told her. "At this point we might as well elope and register at Babies 'R' Us," he teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh my God, you could not handle being married to me," she told him and she rolled her eyes. "I'm serious!" She continued. "I'm crazy, and I have this huge family, that I love no doubt, but they're all assholes and there's a million of them!" Jeff just laughed at her and she shook her head. "Stop it," she said and laughed. "I have over twenty cousins," she told him. "And at least half of them can kick your ass," she said laughing and Jeff rolled his eyes again.

"Are you saying you won't marry me?" He asked her softly.

"I'm saying You need to get me a ring before I say anything else on this topic." Jeff parked the car and Denise stepped out. Jeff sat in the car for a moment and looked at his phone. He had a text from his brother Chris, in response the picture of the ring he'd sent, Chris Blim said, 'Too soon. She's not Rachael, you can't just jump in and pick up with Denise where you and Rach left off. Don't be a jackass. Grow up.'.

**Next chapter will be of Joey, any requests for after that? Let me know!**

**Who else would you to see show up in the story? Any Starkids, past and present. Got a weird ship? I'll try and fit it in! Let me know what you'd like to see happen!**


	13. Brian, Joey, and Jaime, May 23rd, 2012

May 23rd, 2012

9:16 PM

"When are you going to tell her?" Brian asked softly, his arm behind his head, looking up at the ceiling. Joey didn't respond at first, he wasn't sure what to say at this point.

"Probably around the same time you tell Evy," Joey said and Brian nodded.

"Touche," he said and rolled over to get out of the bed. Joey watched as Brian pulled on his pants and looked around for a shirt. Joey sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

"I went to confession about this," he told Rosenthal and the other man turned and chuckled at him.

"And what did the heavenly father say?" Brian asked with chuckle.

"Something about Hell, I don't really remember," he said and laughed. Brian smiled at Joey and sighed leaning over to kiss the other man.

"We can come out, literally whenever we want to," Brian said and Joey shook his head.

"We can't, we have the girls to think about," Joey said and Brian nodded and gave Joey another kiss.

"Trust me, I know. Speaking of, Evy wants me home. We'll talk later?" Brian asked, and Joey nodded.

"See you later," Joey said and watched Brian leave. He waited a short time before finding his phone and swiping through his texts. He had a few from his girlfriend, a few from Darren. Two from Lauren, and a picture from Joe. What Joey liked best about his relationship with Joe, was that they didn't need words to communicate. Though, this particular photo should've had a caption, because Joey didn't know whose kid Joe was holding, or why the little girl was kissing Joe's cheek, and at this point Joey didn't really care. His phone began to vibrate, She, his girlfriend, was calling. What could he tell her? "I didn't mean to ignore your texts, I was busy dicking around." Joey chuckled at himself for a moment and sighed before answering.

"Hey Jai," he said.

"Hey honey," Jaime said on the other end. "Am I going to see you tonight?" She asked and Joey checked the time.

"I wasn't planning on it, but I can try if you want me to?" He asked and he heard her sigh.

"No, no don't worry about it. You don't have to, you have an audition tomorrow right? I want you to get a good night of sleep before then." She was so good to him, and he felt like shit for it. He didn't deserve her.

"Come over," he told her. "I'll sleep better with you in my arms." He told her and he heard her laugh softly on the other end. They both knew she wouldn't be coming over tonight, considering there was a continent between them. "FaceTime with me," he told her and she laughed again.

"Oh no," she told him. "I look terrible," she said and he laughed at her.

"Not possible," he said and she sighed.

"Go to sleep, Joseph," she told. "We'll talk tomorrow after your audition, and after I put on makeup." Jaime told him and Joey nodded, knowing she couldn't see.

"Hey babe, quick question," he said and she made a sound of affirmation. "Do you know who Joe's been hanging around?" Jaime thought for a moment.

"Denise said Chris told her it was an old friend of theirs, but Deeds couldn't remember her name." Jaime said. "Oh! Have you talked to Darren at all? Knocked some sense into him?"

"Nope," Joey said. "I refuse to insert myself into that mess," he said and Jaime laughed.

"I don't think it worked the way Lauren expected it to," Jaime said. "She's kind of been really quiet since Joe moved out, she's actually been staying with me. So now there's an apartment her and Joe are both paying for that's just empty."

"Shit," Joey said and Jaime gave a short 'Mhm'.

"Here's some good news though," Jaime said and Joey's ears perked up.

"Good news? In this economy? What a treat!" He teased and Jaime gave a small laugh. "Tell me all about this good news," he said.

"Alle-Faye Monka is back in town, and she's staying with the Langs." Jaime said and laughed. Joey smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Oh Ms. Beatty, sounds like you're planning a coup," he said and she laughed.

"I might be," she teased and sighed. "She always said Nick was the smartest guy who ever gave her the time of day." Joey sighed again, that was true.

"Jai, just remember, a lot has changed. She's done her thing, you know? Travelled all over the world on tours. Nick has… Grown up a lot. Things change, babe. Be careful with their feelings. Be a gentle Beatty."

"I always am," she promised him. "We'll talk tomorrow?"

"Of course. Love you," he said and smiled.

"Love you too."

**Let me know who you'd like to see next!**


	14. Joe and Rachael, June 1st, 2012

These next few chapters are going to be a bit shorter, and they're going to happen within the same few hours. I'm trying to work it as a kind of season finale, where it all leads up to something big, and then I'm going to skip a month or two.

June 1st, 2012

7:32 AM

Joe leaned on Rachael's counter, rubbing his eyes and trying to wake himself up with coffee. Rachael was spoon feeding Jemma cereal, singing to her daughter softly.

"I thought kids her age liked to feed themselves," Joe commented and Rachael shrugged.

"She usually does, but this shitty friend of mine kept her up last night," she said and looked up at Joe who smirked and sipped his coffee.

"Neverending Story is a classic, she had to see it," Joe said and Rachael rolled her eyes.

"No she didn't, it was way too late. And now you're tired and worn down before rehearsals have even started, and she's going to be clingy all day long." Rachael told him and Joe shrugged. "Don't shrug," she told him. "I have a bunch of errands to run and it's not easy signing papers with a four year old on your hip." She said standing up. Jemma watched her mom walk around, then turned to Joe. After a short moment of eye contact he sighed and took Rachael's spot, feeding her.

"I could take her," Joe offered. Rachael was in the hallway moving laundry, and she gave a bark of laughter.

"I'm not sending my baby to that place," she told him and Joe opened his mouth in shock.

"I'll protect her," Joe promised. "I think she'll have fun, with all the music and the dancing." Joe said. "And she seems pretty comfortable with me, I think it'd be good for both of you." Almost as if to prove his point, Jemma crawled into Joe's lap and shut her eyes. Rachael stood, her hands on her hips, thinking. She gave a hefty sigh and finally nodded.

"Fine, but only a couple of hours. After I finish my errands I'm coming to get her." Rachael went back to the laundry, not sure what kind of can of worms she'd just opened. She knew Jeff wasn't going to be there, and that took a small weight off her shoulders, but how soon would it get back to Jeff that Joe had brought someone's four year old to rehearsal? Her four year old. Rachael figured that as soon as Joe showed up texts would be sent and it would make it to Jeff far faster than she could control, and he'd be there, within the hour to see his baby. It wasn't ideal, in any manner, but maybe it was best.

"What should I take for her?" Joe asked and Rachael set the clothes she was holding down and walked to Jemma's room.

"I'll just put some stuff in a backpack, are you sure everyone is going to be okay with this? It seems unprofessional," she said and shrugged. Joe just shook his head.

"Trust me, she'll be the life of the party," Joe said, shaking Jemma just enough to rouse her from her sleep.


	15. Chris and Denise, June 1st, 2012

June 1st, 2012

7:49 PM

Chris let himself into Denise's apartment, and made his way to her bedroom. She was splayed on her bed, spread eagle with too many pillows all around her. He smiled and hit record on his camcorder.

"Donovan," he sang softly. "Wake up," he told her and she shifted around.

"Go away loser," she mumbled into her pillow and Chris laughed.

"What are you going to do today?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Statistically speaking it's going to something stupid," she said rolling over to look at him. She saw the camera and groaned pulling her blanket over her face. "You're stupid," she groaned and Chris laughed. "Put it away," she told him.

"You're way too pretty to not be on film all the time," he told her and she pulled the blanket away slightly so she could look at him.

"Put it away and we'll go to the beach later," she said. "You can do whatever the hell you want then," she promised. "You can film me, I'll invite my hot friend Mona, you can film her Just let me sleep for another hour," she said and Chris nodded putting the camera away.

"What should I do for the next hour while you sleep?" He asked and she shrugged, rolling onto her side.

"Sleep too," she told him. "Come cuddle then make breakfast," she said and he chuckled, but happily laid down next to her and pulled her into his arms. "Jeff isn't a cuddler," she said absently. "He just rolls over and falls asleep, doesn't even attempt to play with my hair."

"What an asshole," Chris joked, reaching up to tug on her hair. She sighed and snuggled into him, quickly falling back asleep. Chris didn't sleep, he watched her for a long time, wishing he could capture her just like this, but his camera was too far away for him to reach without waking her. And it wouldn't be right, he decided, this moment was for him, not to share.

Actually, this moment was meant to be Jeff's, holding his girlfriend while she slept. All considered it was completely innocent, and he knew that. Denise was like this with everyone, some people just took it too close to heart. Like Chris always had, which was why he was in this position. In love the girl who loved his best friend. He shook his head and moved to get up.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To make breakfast," he told her. "Can we not go to the beach?" He asked, and Denise nodded.

"Whatever you want to do," she told him, and he nodded. He left her room and started to make breakfast in the kitchen, mentally kicking himself.


	16. Darren and Lauren, June 1st, 2012

June 1st, 2012

7:38 AM

"You have to rehearse with us at least once," Lauren said to her computer. Darren, on the other end rolled his eyes.

"Babe, I know, and I'm sorry. I didn't want to cancel all this stuff, I just.. It was too good an opportunity to give up. I'm going to make it to the tour at some point, I promise. It just won't be the whole tour." The two of them looked at each other, both upset, both a little angry. "I want you to have a good day, I want you to do well," he told her.

"Oh really? So you drop this 'I'm not coming' bullshit on me the morning of. I was expecting you here tonight," she told him. "Instead you wait until last minute to tell me you backed out? How long have you known you weren't doing the tour?"

"Lauren," Darren started. "Please, I just didn't know how to tell you-".

"Tell me," she said, slightly louder. She was awake too early, with not nearly enough coffee, and she wasn't taking any of this bullshit.

"I knew you would be like this!" He shouted. He too had woken up far too early to talk to her, only to fight. "I knew you'd be upset," he said softer. She sighed and dropped her face into her hands.

"I want to see you," she told him. "I have to see this shit all the time. Denise and Jeff, Brian and Meredith, Joey and Jaime now, Nick and Alle Faye-". Darren's ears perked up at that.

"Alle is in town? Her and Nick are-" Lauren cut him off.

"Darren!" She snapped. "Pay attention to me," she said softly and he sighed.

"Lauren, I'll come to you as soon as I possibly can," he promised. "I just can't right this moment." She nodded and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I snapped," she said. "I just hate not being with you." She said and he nodded.

"I know, Doll. I want to be with you too, and I'll get out there as soon as I can." He promised. They both heard Darren's phone go off, and when he checked, his face screwed into a confused look, not sure what to make of the text Joey had just sent him.

"What's up?" Lauren asked and Darren shook his head.

"Joey and Jai, got together with Walker before rehearsals apparently," he said and shrugged. "Joe brought someone's baby with him." Lauren looked away from Darren and cleared her throat.

"Did they say whose baby?" She asked and Darren shook his head.

"No, I just asked-," he was cut off by the ringtone and Lauren sat stock-still until he said it. "Rachael Soglin's baby."

Lauren knew Rachael well enough, they hadn't spoken much outside when they did The Golddiggers together. She knew Rachael had spent a lot of time with Jeff, Chris, Nick Lang and Eric Kahn Gale, they'd all been in the same graduate class. Lauren had liked that Rachael surrounded herself with talented men. She was smart to stay away from the catty behavior of most women. Lauren loved that. She also knew that the only reason she'd been offered Tanya in Little White Lie was because Rachael had been too busy for it. The two would cross paths when one of the boys needed something while they were filming, and they were pleasant, but never close. Rachael had all but disappeared after college, and now she's back with a baby, that Joe is flaunting.

In the span of forty-two seconds, several very viable reasons flew through her head, and Darren watched every single one through her eyes.

"Baby," he said softly, and her eyes focused on him. "They were really good friends in college," he pointed out, and she raised her eyebrows.

"Were they?" She asked. "I never knew," she said and shrugged. "I love kids, I hope the baby likes sugar." She said and smiled. Darren shook his head.

"Play nice, doll face." He told her. "You catch more flies with honey." She nodded and blew a kiss.

"I gotta go, but I'll be live texting, and snap chatting the whole day," she promised and he smiled.

"Love you," he said and she smiled at him.

"Love you too."


	17. Jeff, June 1st, 2012

June 1st, 2012

8:15 AM

The lawyer looked over the paperwork, expressionless. Jeff sat nervously, tapping his foot and taking too many deep breaths. Jeff hated that he was doing this, and that no one knew he was doing this, but if Rachael wouldn't let him see his daughter, the law just might.

"Mr. Blim," the lawyer started and Jeff sat up straighter. "You didn't know about the baby until a month ago?" He asked, and Jeff nodded. "And the mother won't let you see the baby?" Jeff nodded again and the lawyer shook his head. "And what do you want me to do about it?" The lawyer asked, folding his hands and Jeff was lost for words.

"I want to see my daughter. Rachael won't let me, so I thought that if the law got involved.." He drifted off and the lawyer nodded.

"The thing is," he began. "When women don't tell men about their babies, it's usually because the mother doesn't want the father involved. I don't know much about you. But the court isn't going to grant you much. Fathers almost never get custody if the mother doesn't want. So unless there's something the mother is doing to endanger the child, you're not going to get any sort of custody." Jeff shook his head.

"I don't want custody, I just want to meet her." Jeff said and the lawyer smirked.

"I can't help you," the lawyer said and shut the file.

"What do you mean you can't help me?" Jeff asked angrily. "I just want the law to let me see my baby."

"Well the law shouldn't get involved in personal lives. If you wanted to see your baby, you should have stuck around when you knocked the girl up." The lawyer shut the folder and moved it to the trash. "Good luck with the rest of your life," he said and since he had no idea what else to do, Jeff left. He was muttering to himself, pacing in the street, crossing without looking. He didn't know what to do, who to call, he was lost. Physically and mentally.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he muttered, running his hands through his hair. He was frantic, and angry, and wasn't sure what to do. His phone buzzed, it was a text from Denise.

'You're missing out on a great time, dweeb.' A picture of her and Chris having breakfast was attached, and Jeff smiled. Even though he was angry, and confused, and hurt, Denise still made him smile. So maybe that was it. Maybe he should give up on Rachael, and his daughter. Rachael obviously didn't want him involved at all, maybe he shouldn't be. Maybe he should just move on, knock Denise up and marry her, keep her safe and close to his heart. Then in twenty years, when Jemma comes searching for her real father, he can tell her that her mother didn't want him involved and then he can have a relationship with his daughter.

"That's not good enough," he muttered, pulling his phone out. Rachael, as she always does, ignored his call, but instead of just hanging up, this time he left a voicemail.

"Rachael Soglin," he began. "I don't know who you think you are. You never told me about my daughter, and when I find out about her I'm not allowed to see her because I never knew about her? That's fucked up, doll face. I just want to meet her, to see her. She's half mine, I deserve that and you know it. Please Rachael, I just want to know my daughter." He paused for a long moment. "Call me back, Rach. Please. I'm sorry."

**Any ideas about what's going to happen?**


	18. Nick and Alle-Faye, June 1st, 2012

June 1st, 2012

8:26 AM

"You really should be wearing pants," Nick commented, walking into his kitchen to find a Alle-Faye Monka cooking in a tee shirt and her underwear. He, obviously, wasn't complaining about the view. He just wanted to make sure she knew he didn't walk in here with the intentions of oogling her.

"I'm gonna be real with you, Lang," Alle said turning around. She was holding a piece of toast and nursing a cup of coffee. "I didn't even think about needing pants," she said and laughed. Nick liked Alle, because she was always just so happy.

"I have to think about pants a lot sometimes too," Nick said and smiled.

"Since touring, I think nudity just kind of became synonymous with my personality," Alle Faye told him.

"I still can't believe you lived in Japan for a year," he said, just as awestruck by her today as he was when he met her all those years ago, when she accidentally walked into their auditions.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be," she said, her lips shut tight. Nick wasn't sure what to say. She always got like this, when he brought up her time in Japan. She got quiet, and upset, she pulled away from the conversation and got stuck in her own mind. "So what's the plan for today?" She asked with a smile, bringing her coffee cup to her lips. Nick had to think for a moment, it was still early so he was still trying to wake his mind up.

"Uhh," he started. "Oh, uh, rehearsals, for the tour, start today. Clark asked me to come hang out for a bit and give my okay on everything."

"Oh that'll be fun," she said and smiled. "Who's going on the tour?" She asked. "Joe, Lauren, Jaime," she started naming them. "The usual?" Nick nodded and sipped his coffee.

"Yeah, the same people that went on the last tour, with Brian Rosenthal," he told her and she nodded.

"Can I come?" She asked and he shrugged, then nodded.

"If you want to, but I don't know how much fun you'll be having," he told her and she looked down at the floor, smiling.

"I'll get to hang out with you," she said and he looked away smiling.

"You're gonna make me blush," he joked and she laughed.

"That's the plan, bossman," she said.

"Why don't you go put on some pants," Nick suggested and Alle nodded.

"You sure you want that?" She teased with a wink, but happily headed upstairs to get dressed. Nick had no clue where Alle wanted to take things. It seemed hard for her, to take anything too far.

Since she'd arrived in Chicago, she'd basically attached herself to Nick. Only leaving the house when he left, only talking to people if Nick talked to them too. It was so strange to see her like this, so closed off. He knew something terrible must have happened, but it wasn't his place to push and force her to talk. In time she would come to him, and tell him what was wrong.

Upstairs in the guest room, Alle checked her phone, not the phone she used to talk to her friends and family, the phone she'd been given when she was in Japan. It hadn't rung in a while, but she still had the habit of looking. She knew the consequences of not picking up when it rang. She sighed and pulled on a dress, looking at herself in the mirror. She almost didn't recognize herself these days. She preferred to not look in mirrors. Her blonde hair, and pale skin had caused her so much trouble.

"Milk and honey," she could almost hear the voices again. "Milk and honey is going to cry!" It was like they were right there. Alle's stomach was twisting, the coffee she'd choked down was threatening to empty itself onto the carpet. Her ears were ringing as the voices crowded around her. Yelling, laughing, then the bodies crowded and her breath shortened, she couldn't open her eyes as they yelled at her. "Milk and honey!" They spat and Alle couldn't open her eyes, and the ringing in her ears intensified. She felt arms wrap around her, she screamed she kicked, until she was abruptly pulled from her own head. She was on the floor, Matt Lang was holding her, she was safe.

"You're shaking," he said and she looked around, her eyes darting every which way.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, standing up and moving away from Matt. Nick came up the stairs quickly and ran into the room.

"What happened?" He asked, looking from his brother to Alle.

"Nothing," she said gently. "I slipped and fell and Matt helped me up," she said. Both men looked at her confused.

"You slipped on carpet?" Nick asked, and Alle set her lips.

"Yes, Nick. What are you going to do about it?" She snapped and he just shook his head. She ran her hands over her face and shook her head. Her voice softened, "I'll be down in a few minutes." Nick nodded and moved towards the door, Matt followed him. Alle walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, to get the sour taste of the her memories out of her mouth. This time, she refused to look in the mirror.

**Leave some reviews! What do you think is going to happen?**


	19. Brian, Joey, and Jaime, June 1st, 2012

June 1st, 2012

8:53 AM

"Boys," Jaime called to Brian and Joey. "We're late!" She continued about grabbing what she needed while Brian and Joey brushed their teeth in her bathroom.

"I heard you guys last night," Brian said and Joey sighed.

"I hear you and Evy all the time," Joey countered. Brian nodded, and shook his head.

"We're both assholes," he said and Joey nodded. "You're not going to tell her, are you?" Brian asked and Joey shook his head.

"Not now. She's just so happy to have me here, I don't to fuck anything up for her." Joey said in a whisper, hoping Jaime couldn't hear them at all.

"You're never going to tell her," Brian said, already knowing the answer. Joey looked at Brian for a short moment before leaning in to give him a gentle kiss.

"Hush," he said. "I will, eventually." Brian sighed and shook his head.

"Liar," he said and walked off, out the front door.

"What's wrong with him?" Jaime asked Joey.

"Who knows," Joey said with a shrug. "He said he'd meet us at rehearsals, are we still meeting up with Walker?" Joey asked and Jaime nodded happily.

"I haven't seen him since before the break up, so this is pretty exciting," she said and giggled. Joey grinned and held his hand out for her. She grinned and weaved their fingers together.

"I talked to him last night," Joey said. "I called him, but he couldn't talk long. Said something about a date with a cute little brunette," Joey said and chuckled.

"So he's going to be in great mood today?" Jaime teased and Joey nodded slyly. They left the apartment, stopping for Jaime could lock the door. Then they continued to a small bakery not too far from where they would be rehearsing. "Think we'll get in trouble for being a bit late?" Jaime asked and Joey shook his head.

"Considering Darren isn't even showing up, I think we're fine," he said and laughed. "Oh there's Walker," Joey said and stood up with a grin, but it quickly fell from his face.

"Whose baby is that?" Jaime asked and he shrugged, before waving Joe and the child over.


	20. Rachael, June 1st, 2012

June 1st, 2012

9:50 AM

Rachael sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She shouldn't have sent Jemma away with Joe like that. She was basically throwing her daughter to the wolves. Baiting the bears. She had plenty of other vicious animal analogies, but right now wasn't the time to think about them.

"Ms. Soglin?" The nurse said and Rachael looked up nervously. "Dr. Taylor will see you now." Rachael was led through a hallway by a nurse whose smile seemed as cold and plastic as the nose job on Rachael's third stepmother. After the nurse poked around to get a blood sample, Rachael was left alone with her thoughts while she waited. If things were as bad as Rachael thought they were, she would only have a few more years to watch her daughter grow up. She would need to make accommodations for her, she would need security for her baby. A buzz in her purse reminded her that she wasn't technically supposed to have a phone on in here, but the text seemed to know exactly what she was going through, and what she needed.

"I know your eyes when I see them. Our baby is beautiful."

Jeff could provide her and her daughter with the backup she needed. The security her daughter would need once Rachael was gone, if that's how things ended up. Maybe it was best if Jeff was in the picture. It was this moment of weakness, this fear of the unknown of the future that drove Rachael to send a text she'd been avoiding sending for almost five years.

"Why don't you take us out for dinner tonight?"

And that was it. Her fight with Jeff was over, and he had won. It hadn't even been his fighting that had won him the battle, it was an entirely different battle she was faced with. A knock on the door shocked Rachael, and Dr. Taylor walked in.

"Hi Ms. Soglin," she said with an earnest smile. 'Bitch', Rachael thought immediatley. 'How dare she smile when she knows why I'm here?' Another text from Jeff brought her out of her thoughts.

"When are you coming around?"

"A couple hours," she replied and turned the phone off, looking up at the Doctor.

"I know you're scared," Dr. Taylor said. "But we're going to get through this together," she said and Rachael nodded, her lips tight, her jaw clenched, and her hands knotting and twisting in her lap.


End file.
